marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Family Vol 1 4
| StoryTitle1 = A Matter of Trust | Writer1_1 = J.M. DeMatteis | Penciler1_1 = Val Semeiks | Inker1_1 = Andy Lanning | Inker1_2 = Kris Justice | Inker1_3 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist1_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer1_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor1_1 = Tom Brennan | Editor1_2 = Stephen Wacker | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ****** ******* ******* ******* ******* ** Items: * Alarm clock * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Career Paths! | Writer2_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler2_1 = Todd Nauck | Inker2_1 = Todd Nauck | Colourist2_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer2_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor2_1 = Thomas Brennan | Editor2_2 = Stephen Wacker | Editor2_3 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Crime Scene Investigation ** ** * Agent Jones Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ****** Items: * Name Card of Cooper Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Canine Commotion | Writer3_1 = Abby Denson | Penciler3_1 = Colleen Coover | Inker3_1 = Colleen Coover | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stephen Wacker | Editor3_2 = Thomas Brennan | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Burglars Other Characters: * * Edna's pug Bon-bon Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******** Reigning Champions ******** Queens Bugle ****** Items: * Jar of lemonade * Web fluid Vehicles: * Subway | StoryTitle4 = The Secret Origin of Swiney-Girl! | Writer4_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler4_1 = Shawn Moll | Inker4_1 = Robert Campanella | Colourist4_1 = Andrew Crossley | Letterer4_1 = Nate Piekos | Editor4_1 = Tom Brennan | Editor4_2 = Stephen Wacker | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* Osbird Chemical Corporation ****** ******* ******** **** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * Ramway | ReprintOf5 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 97 | ReprintOfStory5 = 1 | ReprintOf6 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 98 | ReprintOfStory6 = 1 | Solicit = Spinning out of the events of MIND ON FIRE and the revelations surrounding the return of Harry Osborn, J.M. DeMatteis and Val Semeiks bring us a story shedding more light on the longtime friendship between Pete and Harry. Over in the AMAZING SPIDER MA'AM, meet Aunt May's ARCH NEMESIS! Meanwhile, in the alternate universe of MR. & MRS. SPIDER-MAN, Peter and MJ must stop a desperate criminal – and a future career for Peter Parker is born! Back in our world, THE PRIVATE LIFE OF PETER PARKER shows us a true hero when Pete is trapped in a life and death situation with a child who needs his support. All this, plus the return several of you demanded! PETER PORKER – THE AMAZING SPIDER-HAM! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}